ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Inside Out: Adventures in Riley's Mind
Inside Out: Adventures in Riley's Mind is an upcoming animated series that will air on Disney Channel soon. It is based off the Pixar film Inside Out, and chronicles the events after the film's conclusion. List of episodes Season #1 # What It Takes To Be An Emotion: After a mishap in Headquarters, Bing Bong returns to Riley's mind. However, there's one problem-he wants to join the emotions in order to make Riley remember the times they had together and his goals he wants to accomplish with her. Joy decides to put him through a test to see if he's got what it takes to join them. # Too Much Of One Thing Is Bad Enough: Arcade Madness: When Riley visits a new arcade in San Fransisco, Joy gets a little too excited and makes her addicted to the wonders of gaming. Tears of Sweetness: Sadness keeps getting Bing Bong upset so that she can eat his candy, since it's her favorite thing to eat, but Joy wants to stop her before Bing Bong stops feeling worse about the team and Sadness gets addicted to eating candy. Joy's Love Ballad: In this song segment, Joy is writing fanmail to Rainbow Unicorn and has a dream about starring in a Dream Productions film with her one day. # The Summer Of Surprises: Meg decides to visit Riley while on vacation to California, and invites her to see the sites with her until it's time for her to leave. Meanwhile in Headquarters, Bing Bong takes Anger and Fear on a boys-only vacation to Imagination Land. # Just My Luck: Unlucky Thirteen: Riley's thirteenth birthday does not go the way she intended it to after multiple mishaps in Headquarters. Thunderous Changing Emotion Warriors: After Riley wins a contest to appear on one of her favorite shows, which stars her favorite boy band as masked warriors who save a city from evil, the emotions decide to make their own superhero team to motivate her and amaze the other actors on the show. The Path I Want To Follow: Fear sings a song about his goals. # Advice From The Emotions: Riley Falls In Love: Jordan saves Riley one day and she falls in love with him, and the emotions guide her through her first days with him to make sure she doesn't do anything wrong around him. This is a prequel to, which came out three days after this episode's premiere. Testing, Testing, 1, 2, 3: When Riley is stressed about having multiple tests on the same day, the emotions think up strategies to help her pass all of them. An Abominable Phenomenon: A song about Anger's personality. # Mall-A-Palooza: Riley goes to a huge mall in San Fransisco with her parents, but runs into a lot of problems. First, there's lots of things she wants to buy, but she cannot choose what she wants. And second, she gets lost when her cell phone goes dead-in the midst of a big crowd who has come to a event. Will the emotions and Bing Bong help her find her way back? # Deceiving Isn't Believing: Attention-itis: Disgust fakes sick because she's feeling ignored. Bing Bong falls for it and tries to her by transforming into a doctor. Book Club Blues: Riley is asked to lead the school book club for the month, but her suggestion is rejected by the club leader because it isn't. The emotions teach Riley about the wonders of reading and what makes a story good. Forget It!: A song about Disgust's personality. # Halloween Is Full Of Emotions: Riley decides to go out trick or treating by herself for the first time, which causes Fear to go into a full-blown panic mode. The other emotions and Bing Bong teach him that Halloween isn't all that scary. # Bing Bong's In Charge!: Bing Bong sees a shooting star and wishes that he can control Riley for a day, but he gets more than he bargained for when his wish comes true! # The Best Things Come In Twos: Unimaginable!: Anger and Disgust start saying outrageous things about Bing Bong that the others don't believe are true. Things really heat up when the duo forces Riley to boss her friends around with similar insults while Joy is trying to comfort him! All Pepped Up: Riley attends her school's pep rally, where Joy and Bing Bong want her to try her best to show her school spirit in front of the other students. Song: A Sloppy Hardship: A song about Sadness' personality. # Thanks and Giving: Riley's grandma and grandpa come to visit for Thanksgiving, while Bing Bong invites his entire family over to Headquarters. # Special Occasions Have Special Emotions Joy's Own Fairytale: While watching a school play performance of that Riley is starring in, Joy imagines what life would be like if she were Cinderella. A Day With Dad: Riley spends a day out with her father downtown while her mom is at a party. Song: A Joyful Birthday-A flashback is made to a birthday song Joy invented when Riley was a toddler that she and Bing Bong had invented. # Around California In 7 Days: Riley and her parents have a stay-cation in California. # The Emotions' Christmas Special: A Christmas special starring the Inside Out characters. Unlike most of the episodes, this one is an hour long. # Troublesome Times: Carnival Capers: Riley goes to the carnival with Jordan, but there are some sticky situations along the way. The Great Quake: Riley experiences her first earthquake-which causes Fear to have panic attacks for an entire week because he was previously lied to about them! Elementary, My Dear Sadness: Riley's history textbook is missing and she must find it before school starts the next day-which inspires Joy and Sadness to become detectives. # What Sweet Dreams Are Made Of: When Joy wins tickets in a contest to star in a Dream Productions film, she has trouble deciding who to invite and what her dream film would be about. # Life Beyond Headquarters: The Life And Times of The Forgetters: A one-shot segment based on what really goes on when the Forgetters come to Long Term Memory. Lights, Camera, Dream!: In the style of a documentary, the Dream Productions actors are interviewed by the emotions and Bing Bong. Inside A Family's Mind: We learn more about the emotions of Riley's mom and dad. # The Team Pet: Riley's hockey team is looking for ideas for a team mascot. When she can't think of anything, she thinks that using Bing Bong would be a great idea. # Antics That Involve Animals: Dog Days: Riley gets a new pet dog that's way too much of a troublemaker. With the help of a dog trainer and her emotions, she learns that caring for pets is harder than she had imagined. Gone Fishing: Riley and her boyfriend spend a day fishing on the lake, but Sadness tries to stop Riley because she thinks the idea behind the activity is cruelty. Anthem of Happiness: Bing Bong sings the anthem of Imagination Land. # How The Islands Came To Be: Joy talks about the core memories that made each personality island the way it was. Saddylocks: When Riley is assigned to do a Goldilocks activity at a local kindergarten's fairy-tale themed festival, the gang imagines Sadness in the tale of Goldilocks. #21a. "Work Hard!, Play Hard!, Train Hard!": Riley and her hockey team, the Fog Horns, have a huge tournament coming in a week. The Emotions and Bing Bong help Riley train for the tournament, like she's never trained before. However, would all of Riley's obsessive training, have such a negative impact on her life and would she go home being a winner? 21b.: Riley and her hockey team, had won the tournament and her mom said that they can do whatever Riley wants to do, for a big celebration. This lands Riley in a struggle of what to do. The Emotions and Bing Bong start to come up with some ideas, to help Riley make a decision of how she should celebrate her huge victory. #22. "175 Pieces": Riley spends a whole day trying to put together a 175 piece puzzle with her boyfriend, Jordan. Riley's Emotions and Bing Bong and Jordan's Emotions try to work together, in order to complete the puzzle but would working together be harder than they would all think? #23. "I Dream of Emotions": The Emotions take a trip to "Dream Productions," which causes Riley to have a dream, in which she spends a whole day with her Emotions. While Riley dreams about her Emotions, Bing Bong is at Headquarters, dreaming about his Emotions, as well. #24. "Broken Leg, Broken Heart": #25. "The Price of Power": #26. "April Fools on You": #27. "Power Out": #28. "Miscalculated": #29. "To Make You Smile": #30a. "Final Season": 30b. "Last Day": Season #2 #31. "To Join a Camp": #32. "Intergalactic Adventure": #33. "Beach Hunt": #34. "A Music's Spell": 5.35. 6. 7 8 Cast This show, in a similar manner to past Disney television productions based off films such as Aladdin and Timon and Pumbaa, does not use the same actors from the movie it was based off. *Mike Henry as Bing Bong *Maurice LaMarche as Anger and Mr. Anderson *Vannessa Marshall as Sadness *Laura Bailey as Joy *Kath Soucie as Disgust *Jason T. Lewis as Fear *Kaitlyn Dias as Riley Anderson *Karen Strassman as Mrs. Anderson Category:Inside Out Category:2015 Category:Mimitchi33's Ideas Category:Disney shows Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows Category:2010s American animated television series Category:TV Shows based on films